Arc en ciel
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Recueil de drabbles en tout genre sur divers personnages, tous aussi mignons les uns que les autres. MidoTaka, AoKise, MuraAka, KagaHimu, TakaIzu, AkaKuro, KiseKasa, AkaKise.
1. Le doigté de Midorima

_Arc en ciel_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour et bonsoir à tous ! Pour ceux qui me suivent régulièrement et qui regardent ce que je fais en ce moment ( et puis pour les autres aussi ), vous aurez compris que je suis tombé accro de cet animé. Ce qui parfois je me désespère parce que ce n'est pas du tout réaliste quand on y pense. C'est vrai, les joueurs agissent comme s'ils allaient battre toute une équipe professionnelle à eux tous seuls, leurs techniques ressemblent à celle de Naruto ... Mais on s'en fout, parce que c'est trop bien. En tout cas, ça m'inspire et au fur et à mesure des épisodes ( et des scans que j'essaie de lire en anglais mais dieu que c'est dur), j'ai de plus en plus d'idées, même trop pour ma pauvre cervelle. Donc ici, ce sera donc un joli petit receuil de drabbles, pleins de choses sans aucune importance, un bazar sans nom, sans AUCUNE cohérence et avec des pairings sortis de nulle part ... J'espère que vous apprécierez ces petits textes cours et sans aucune autre prétention que de balancer mes idées comme ça me chante ! Si vous avez envie d'un pairing particulier, allez-y, défoulez vous, je réponds aux reviews tout le temps, aux messages aussi ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Le doigté de Midorima

Takao aimait sentir les doigts de Midorima sur son corps musclé et par dessus tout, il aimait quand les bandages quittaient les doigts de son amant pour qu'il lui procure les meilleures caresses. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Midorima n'enlevait presque jamais les bandes qui couvraient ses mains. Pourtant le brun avait tout tenté.

Le faire lui même devant lui pour l'inciter à venir l'aider : aucune réaction.

Lécher les bandages pour qu'il soit dans l'obligation de les enlever : il était parti les changer en marmonnant "Bakao" comme à son habitude.

Lui enlever en cachette pendant la nuit : la pire des mauvaises idées, Midorima ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée.

Mais aujourd'hui, Takao avait trouvé la solution ultime. Depuis le début de l'entraînement, il avait remarqué que son abruti d'amant avait laissé son objet porte bonheur sur le banc, la peluche en forme de chiot étant trop grande pour tenir dans la poche de son survêtement. Alors quand le coach siffla la fin de l'entraînement, le brun se mit à courir, attrapa le porte bonheur de Midorima et fila en direction des vestiaires. Il savait très bien que l'autre l'avait vu faire et qu'il allait le suivre, hors de lui et désireux de récupérer sa peluche fétiche. Et en effet, la colère envahit les veines du shooteur qui se lança à la poursuite de son coéquipier sous les yeux des autres membres de l'équipe habituée aux échanges conflictuelles entre les deux que certains qualifiaient presque de mignons.

Takao claqua la porte derrière lui, essoufflé et ferma à clé alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux verts se jetait sur la même porte.

"Ouvre cette porte !

- PAS QUESTION !

- BAKAO ! RENDS LA MOI !

- Non ! Je garde ta peluche en otage et je ne la rendrai que lorsque mes revendications seront prises en comptes !"

Il y eut un silence dans le couloir et un léger coup de poing fut frappé pas loin de la poignée. Pas mesure de précaution, Takao s'était éloigné.

"... Kazu, rends moi cette peluche."

Le brun eut un frisson en entendant son surnom que Midorima ne lui donnait que quand ils étaient dans des moments très intimes sous la couette.

"... Seulement si tu enlèves tes bandages."

Midorima soupira en entendant son amant lui demander une chose aussi banale. Seulement il voulait absolument récupérer sa peluche. Aujourd'hui était un jour de malchance. Il se souvient que son horoscope matinale lui avait dit de faire des concessions. Il défit lentement les bandes de sa main droite et se baissa pour les faires passer sous la porte comme preuve de sa bonne foi.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sous les joues rouges de Takao, le chiot entre les bras et une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Midorima leva les yeux au ciel et tendit sa main nue.

"Alors ?"

Alors son amant vient se coller contre lui et le frappa avec le porte bonheur.

"T'es bête. Je voulais juste que tu me touches.

- C'est tout ?"

La main droite remonta dans le dos de Takao, passant sous le maillot pour effleurer ses hanches. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre. Il adorait les doigts de son amant. Et s'il fallait passer par le kidnapping de peluche pour en arriver là, il le referait. Il leva la tête pour embrasser tendrement son petit ami aux cheveux verts, profitant d'un instant de douceur.

Au bout du couloir, les autres premières années leur lançaient des regards discrets pour savoir quand ils pourraient récupérer leur vestiaire.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Et voilà ! Avouez, toutes perverses que nous sommes, on s'est toutes demandées si Midorima gardait ses bandages pour ... _

_C'est donc la fin de ce premier ... OS ? Drabble ? Je sais plus en fait oo j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Et laissez des reviews !_


	2. Le rêve d'Aomine

_Arc en ciel_

_Bla bla bla : Et rebonjour ! Oui j'ai plein d'idées parce que je suis malade et quand je suis malade, j'ai des idées ! Ca vous intéresse hein ? Je suis sur que oui. Donc deuxième OS ou drabble, à vous de voir, je sais jamais, de la journée ( bigre que je suis productive quand je suis malade ). Aimez moi ! _

* * *

Le rêve d'Aomine.

Kise défilant sous les flashs des appareils photos. Kise dansant sur un podium en remuant ses hanches. Kise embrassant un autre homme. Kise disant oui à un garçon en costume blanc qu'il ne connaissait pas. Kise gémissant sous les coups de reins de Kagami. Kise plaquant Kuroko contre le matelas pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Kise mêlant sa langue à celle de Midorima. Kise se faisant goutter par Murasakibara. Kise surplombé par la grandeur d'Akashi. Kise, Kise, Kise.

Aomine ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, essoufflé et en sueur. Son cauchemar le hantait encore. Il posa une main dans le lit à coté de lui et fut surpris de ne trouver que le vide. Il se releva d'un coup et jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil. Il était huit heures du matin. Il se souvient vaguement de la veille, quand le blond lui avait murmurer qu'il devait se lever à sept heures pour partir à un shooting. Il repoussa les couvertures, pris d'une angoisse.

Dans l'entrée de leur minuscule appartement encore plein de cartons, Kise enfila ses chaussures, un sourire plein de fierté aux lèvres pour ne pas avoir réveiller son amant en se préparant. Il regarda encore une fois le studio dans lequel ils venaient juste de s'installer après quatre ans de relation chaotique. Depuis le collège, Aomine n'avait vraiment pas changé. Il se promit de l'aider à tout ranger quand il rentrerait le soir. Il allait falloir du temps pour qu'ils s'adaptent à leur nouvelle vie ensemble.

Il se figea en entendant des bruits de pas et tendit le cou pour voir le brun entièrement nu se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer contre son torse musclé et encore imprégné de la chaleur du lit. Surpris, il passa ses bras autour de lui. Il était rare que son amant montre autant d'attention, surtout le matin.

"T'es à moi hein ?

- ... je ...

- Réponds moi !"

Kise passa une main dans ses cheveux, cessant d'essayer de comprendre, profitant de l'étreinte.

"Bien sur que oui.

- Tu fais rien avec Kagami ?

- ... Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ni avec Tetsu ? Ni avec les autres ?

- Non ..."

Aomine prit violemment possession de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec toute l'attention dont il était capable. Il ne lui montrait pas souvent qu'il tenait à lui, mais Kise savait qu'il comptait. Le blond ferma les yeux et répondit comme il pouvait au baiser.

"J'vais être en retard ...

- M'en fiche. En plus t'as oublié un truc important."

Kise sentit ses vêtements s'écarter, son foulard tomber à terre et il gémit en sentant les dents d'Aomine dans son cou. L'autre lécha la morsure et suça la peau pour laisser une belle marque bien visible. Il soupira faussement, intérieurement ravi.

* * *

_Bla bla bla_ :_ Oui je m'amuse ! Laissez des commentaires !_


	3. La nuque d'Akashi

_Arc en ciel_

_Bla bla bla : Bon après celui là j'arrête ! J'ai juste trop d'idée ... Beaucoup plus court !_

* * *

La nuque d'Akashi.

Murasakibara fixait la nuque de son ancien capitaine à nue. Ils marchaient en direction d'un café situé près de leur collège pour aller retrouver retrouver leurs anciens coéquipiers et Akashi n'avait pas de foulard à nuer autour de son cou. Il s'arrêta et échappa un grognement. L'autre se retourna et leva ses yeux vairons vers les siens.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Atsushi ?

- Aka-chin va prendre froid ..."

Il retira son écharpe et la noua pour lui, serrant un peu sa nuque. Il sourit doucement.

"Voilà.

- ... Merci. C'est beaucoup mieux."

En rentrant dans le café, le géant constata que le gérant avait beaucoup trop chauffé la pièce. Il s'assit en retirant sa veste et vit que le roux gardait l'écharpe contre le bas de son visage.

"Maintenant Aka-chin va avoir trop chaud.

- Ce n'est rien. J'aime ce foulard."

Hésitant un peu, Murasakibara regarda autour de lui, surveillant le serveur occupé ailleurs. Il se pencha et vient croquer un bout de la nuque de son amant, lui tirant un gémissement gêné.

"Décidément qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

- Aka-chin peut cacher avec l'écharpe ..."

En arrivant, Kuroko se demanda pourquoi diable Akashi gardait une grosse écharpe alors qu'ils transpiraient dans le café surchauffé.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Chuuuuuuuuut hein ! Voilà ! Ils sont mignons. _


	4. Le bébé de Kise

_Arc en ciel_

_Bla bla bla : Franchement celui là il vient de loin. J'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit, alors voilà. Frustration d'aller en cours ce matin sans pouvoir écrire ce truc, ça m'a hyper énervé ! Enfin voilà j'ai eu le temps de peaufiner mes idées ... Univers futurs, imaginez les à environ 28 ans ( et des caractères de cochons ! ) Et j'aime bien mes titres avec les noms au fait, je pense garder ce principe et ce modèle. NE PRENEZ PAS PEUR AU TITRE, ce n'est pas du m-preg ! Je me permettrai pas._

* * *

Le bébé de Kise.

Aomine grogna en entendant Akane crier depuis le salon. A coté de lui, Kise frappa le matelas à coté de lui, encore à moitié endormi.

"Ton tour ...

- Ah non, j'ai donné le biberon ET changé la couche, on avait dit que ça comptait pour deux fois."

Le blond se força à ouvrir les yeux, commençant vraiment à détester la petite fille qui l'empêchait de faire ses nuits correctement. Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain, contrairement au policier qui partageait son lit. Il enfila un sweat shirt et se leva en titubant, étouffant un bâillement en rejoignant la petite chose remuante et braillante. Il la pris dans ses bras et la serra tendrement contre lui.

"Eh bah eh bah ... qu'est ce qu'il y a cette fois ma belle ..."

Il avait beau grogner, il fondait totalement devant le bébé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tout lui pardonner quand elle faisait sa petite moue craquante. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle s'arrêta de pleurer, regardant Kise dans les yeux.

Depuis la chambre, Aomine écoutait le baby phone, rassuré de savoir que la fille de Satsuki s'était enfin arrêté de pleurer. C'était Kise qui avait accepté de la prendre chez eux alors que son amie d'enfance partait en lune de miel. Mais la gamine de quatre mois savait les mener par le bout du nez, notamment son bel amant aux yeux dorés qui se pliait à ses quatre volontés. Mais l'entendre lui parler était craquant et la vision de Kise avec un enfant dans les bras lui donnait certaines envies.

"Dis donc, il faut dormir ..."

Kise était confronté à un problème de taille : visiblement Akane faisait un caprice, pleurant dès qu'il la reposait dans son lit mais s'arrêtant dès qu'il la reprenait contre lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre, prit son doudou et repartit dans la chambre avec elle. Le brun leva un sourcil d'étonnement en le voyant faire.

"... Ah, ça non, elle ne dort pas avec nous !

- Mais elle veut ! Elle pleure si je la laisse ... s'il te plaaaaait !"

Aomine comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix quand Kise posa la petite fille sur son torse. Il la prit contre lui en soupirant et la reposa entre eux deux pour qu'elle puisse s''endormir, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Kise s'était rallongé contre eux et il y eu enfin un moment de silence quand elle s'endormit. Kise voulut remonter la couverture mais Aomine l'en empêcha et reprit Akane en se levant.

"Non, laisse la dormir ! Elle va encore pleurer ..."

Très prudent, Aomine remit le bébé dans son lit, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas encore une fois. Il retourna dans la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Kise boudait.

"Mais euh ... elle était bien avec nous.

- Pas pratique pour les câlins."

Il attrapa son blond contre lui et le serra possessivement. L'autre posa sa tête sur son torse en souriant. Il devait bien l'admettre, le ventre d'Aomine comme oreiller valait tous les bébés du monde.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : C'est niais et je m'en fous u_u j'avais cette idée XD Ca leur va bien les bébés ! Oui je sais, je peux me pendre, mais avouez qu'ils sont choux ? _


	5. Le prêt d'Himuro

_Arc en ciel_

_Bla bla bla : Ces derniers temps j'arrête pas de fermer sans enregistrer. c'est très chiant. J'écris peu sur ce couple .. ( parcequej'aimepasKagami ) mais voilà !  
_

* * *

Le prêt d'Himuro.

Une dernière fois, le jeune japonais courait en direction du terrain de basket. Son avion décollait dans quelques heures mais il voulait le revoir une dernière fois et rentrer encore une fois le ballon dans le panier. Il savait qu'il regretterait de ne plus pouvoir venir ici. Il s'arrêta essoufflé en voyant qu'Himuro était déjà là à l'attendre avec le ballon. Kagami sourit largement et courut vers lui. A la dernière seconde, son ami esquiva et lança la balle pour marquer. Leur dernier combat était engagé.

Kagami marqua le dernier point et consulta sa montre. Il devait vraiment y aller. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire attendre ses parents. Il se mordit la lèvre et fixa Himuro qui récupérait le ballon.

"Je dois y aller.

- Je sais. Tu n'aurais pas du venir.

- Eh ! Je voulais gagner encore une fois !

- On se reverra de toute façon."

Le roux fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sa phrase sonnait comme une question.

"Bah ouais. Bien sur.

- Tant mieux. Tu pourras me rendre ça."

Kagami vit le brun s'approcher, des roseurs sur les joues et sentit soudainement une bouche chaude contre la sienne. Il ne réagit pas, trop surpris pour le faire et n'eut qu'à peine le temps de fermer les yeux qu'Himuro s'était déjà éloigné. Il se sentit idiot.

"... Te rendre quoi ?

- Bah ... ça.

- Mais ça quoi ?

- T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Ça !"

De nouveau, le brun l'embrassa, avec plus de passion cette fois et Kagami eut le temps de lui rendre son baiser. Quand ils durent s'écarter à nouveau à cause du manque d'air, il fit la moue.

"Compte sur moi ... mais tu vas devoir attendre pour que je te le rende ...

- Et ne le prêtes à personne."

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Non vraiment j'aime pas Kagami. Je sais pas pourquoi. Trop ... trop brute épaisse. Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !_


	6. L'entraînement d'Izuki

_Arc en ciel_

_Bla bla bla : Enfin mon rhume commence à me quitter ! Il était temps, j'en pouvais plus ! Bon sachez qu'hier, j'ai passé la journée ( si si ) à regarder l'animé en ENTIER. ( enfin presque, sauf le passage flash back sur la création du club de Seirin parce que j'aime encore moins Teppei que Kagami et le second match contre Too parce que je l'ai vu y a pas longtemps. ) ( Sinon le passage où la génération des miracles se fait convoquer par Akashi avant la Winter Cup, le passage avec les ciseaux voilà voilà ... lui je le connais pas cœur, c'est officiel et je veux épouser le doubleur d'Akashi parce que j'adore sa voix ! ) Sinon, nouveau drabble, encore, avec deux personnages qu'on voit rarement ensemble ( je ne crois pas avoir lu une fic sur ce pairing, si je me trompe, filez moi le lien ? ) et c'est bien dommage parce qu'il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire ! Et j'ai encore eu une idée sur le MidoTaka mais je vais la peaufiner un peu .._

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes : _

_Guest : ( désolé j'ai oublié de te répondre dans le drabble précédent u_u tuez moi ) En tout cas merci pour ton petit commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir ! Ensuite, je sais que malheureusement il n'y a pas énormément de fan fics sur Murasakibara et Akashi, mais je pense que c'est parce que la plupart des fans français ne les connaissent pas vraiment, car on ne les a pas encore beaucoup vu dans l'animé éè Sans parler du fait qu'Akashi est un personnage tellement complexe ( pour pas dire totalement cinglé ) que c'est difficile d'écrire sur lui. Je le sais, j'ai essayé -" MAIS je sais que tu peux trouver des doujinshis ! :D Quand à Aomine et Kise ... oui, ils sont parfaits. *sort* Y a rien d'autre à dire ! XD _

* * *

L'entraînement d'Izuki

"Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sur que je le suis.

- ... On est pas vraiment amis. Et je ... bah ça craint quoi, Shin-chan pourrait m'en vouloir, sans parler du coach, du capitaine ...

- Je comprends, mais on va affronter Tôo au premier tour. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut m'aider à améliorer ma vision, c'est toi."

Takao passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les tenir en arrière. Voir Izuki Shun en position de faiblesse devant lui, et l'avouer en plus, était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'autre jeune homme. Un certain fantasme se réalisait.

"Qu'est ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

- De ... De l'argent ?

- Non, quand même ... Je pensais plutôt à ... m'offrir le cinéma ? Ou un truc du genre ?"

Il était idiot. On avait rarement fait pire comme proposition d'un rendez vous. Izuki ouvrit des grands yeux surpris.

"Euh tu ... tu me ... tu veux un rencard quoi ?

- QUOI ? Mais non ! N'importe quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça ? C-C'est juste pour me remercier."

Il croisa les bras pour montrer sa ferme détermination à lui faire croire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Le meneur de Seirin hocha la tête et remit son sac sur son épaule.

"Donc si ce n'est pas un rencard, on pourra ni se tenir la main ni s'embrasser ?"

Takao sentit ses joues rougir et il vit que celles d'Izuki étaient dans le même état, malgré le fait qu'il ne croisait pas son regard.

"... Pourquoi t'aurai envie que ça soit un rencard ?"

Rouge de honte, Izuki se mit à bafouiller.

"Bah bah non, pas ... enfin si, je sais pas ... P-Pourquoi pas. Enfin on verra, tu ... tu m'envoie un message."

Figé dans sa surprise, Takao regarda son supposé ennemi puisque jouant dans une équipe adverse s'en aller sans réaliser qu'il n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Ecrire en cours, c'est MAL ! Mais laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait ! _


	7. La démarche de Kuroko

_Arc en ciel_

_Bla bla bla : De retour dans ma campagne, avec Internet. Parce qu'il y a eu un bug de la connexion dans ma résidence, c'était HORRIBLE. Je me suis ennuyée comme un rat mort ! Enfin le week end ! Et un nouveau drabble ... Parce que j'étais obligé. Tout simplement. Cela se passe au collège Teiko !_

* * *

La démarche de Kuroko.

Midorima hocha la tête en direction de Kuroko pour lui faire un semblant de bonjour. Son horoscope lui avait dit d'éviter les Verseau aujourd'hui pour préserver le peu de chance qu'il avait. Il serra sa chaussette rouge dans sa main droite. A coté de lui, Kise fronça les sourcils.

"Dis, Midorimacchi, tu trouves pas que Kurokocchi boîte ?"

Le jeune homme remit ses cheveux verts en place et observa leur coéquipier grimacer en s'asseyant à son bureau. Il hocha la tête.

"Si. Il a du se blesser en s'entraînant."

Les deux garçons se levèrent pour saluer le professeur et n'y pensèrent plus pendant les cours. Mais à la pause déjeuner, Midorima qui montait les escaliers derrière Kuroko l'observa. Il ne boitait pas vraiment, il avait juste du mal à marcher. Il se demanda brièvement qu'elle était la raison de cette démarche mal à l'aise. En arrivant sur le doigt où ils retrouvèrent leurs coéquipiers pour un déjeuner ensemble, pour une fois.

En s'installant, Kise et Midorima observèrent leur ami et remarquèrent de nouveau cette légère grimace. N'y tenant plus, le blond se mit à coté de lui.

"Dis Kurokocchi, tu t'es blessé ?

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

- Parce que, tu as l'air d'avoir mal !

- Ah ... non non. Je vais bien."

Serrant la chaussette rouge, le tireur sentit plus qu'il ne vit la présence d'Akashi dans son dos.

"Tout va bien Tetsuya ?"

Décidément aujourd'hui tout le monde s'inquiétait pour le joueur fantôme. Mais le regard d'Akashi était plus appuyé.

"Ryota, vas t'asseoir ailleurs."

Sans répondre, Kise s'écarta et reprit sa place initiale à coté de Midorima, rongeant son mécontentement. A la surprise générale, leur capitaine prit le visage de Kuroko entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Sans aucune gêne, l'autre garçon lui rendit son baiser. Les deux autres tournèrent les yeux. Aomine et Murasakibara arrivèrent sur cette vision et le plus grand grogna de mécontentement.

"Hé. Qu'est ce que vous foutez tout les deux ?

- Cela ne se voit donc pas Daiki ? Testuya et moi sommes amoureux."

Midorima leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Kise ouvrit la bouche en oubliant de la refermer.

"Quoiiiiii ? Kurokocchi et Akashicchi ?

- Kise-kun fait trop de bruit.

- Akachin, tu aurai pu me le dire ...

- Je suis navré Atsushi. J'ai été occupé hier au soir."

Étrangement, Kuroko rougit et tourna la tête. Il y eu un moment de silence assez gênant durant lequel quatre jeunes garçons se demandaient de quoi il parlait. Akashi avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? osa demander Aomine.

- Mais nous avons fait l'amour bien entendu."

Kuroko rougit de plus belle et fixait son regard ailleurs. Midorima resta sans réaction un instant. Kise fut le premier à réagir et grogna un peu.

"C'est pour ça que Kurokocchi avait du mal à s'asseoir ...

- Et c'est pour ça que les vestiaires étaient fermés", dit tout à coup Midorima, se rappelant qu'il avait du attendre avant que Akashi lui ouvre.

Mais tout en disant cela, sa gêne augmenta. Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé dans ses vestiaires. Kuroko ne fut pas le seul à rougir.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Voilà voilà voilà ... Comment vous dire, j'arrivais à conclure, je savais pas comment finir ce truc bidule ! Donc ... allez-y, critiquez moi ! _


	8. Le bain de Takao

_Arc en ciel_

_Bla bla bla : ... Bon je voulais attendre un peu avant d'écrire le second MidoTaka de ce recueil, mais après j'ai vu le mini hors série où Takao porte les lunettes de Midorima donc ... merde. Tout simplement, je craque. Bonne lecture ! ( Après je vous jure que je me remets à "Une erreur amène un problème" ._. ) Cela se passe dans l'épisode 21. Vous savez. La scène du bain. _

* * *

Le bain de Takao.

"C'est génial mais ... tu parles à ce lion depuis tout à l'heure."

Takao échappa un rire alors que l'autre jeune homme tournait la tête dans une autre direction. Mise à part son problème de vue, Midorima boudait et cela l'énervait. Il bougea dans le bain et se rapprocha de lui avec une moue boudeuse.

"Arrête de bouder.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Bakao."

Le brun grogna un peu et reprit sa place à coté de lui. L'autre garçon ne semblait visiblement pas prêt à avoir une conversation normale. Il en profita pour se laisser aller dans l'eau chaude, laissant son corps nu se reposer tout en faisant fonctionner son cerveau. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que Midorima arrête de faire la tête comme un enfant. Au bout d'un moment il se redressa.

"Shintarou."

L'autre sursauta et le regarda.

"Quoi ?

- Shintarou. Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms ?"

De nouveau il se rapprocha de lui et vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux avec un sourire. Ainsi il était sur d'être dans son champ de vision réduit.

"Avec ce qu'on fait.

- Si jamais quelqu'un rentre ...

- Mais non, ceux de l'autre équipe ont déjà pris leur bain ... Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?"

Des mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses cuisses musclées et le regard vert croisa le sien. Takao rosit doucement.

"Bien sur que je t'écoute ... Kazunari."

Leurs deux coeurs s'arrêtèrent en même temps l'espace d'une seconde. Le brun fut le premier à réagir et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant si borné, caressant ses cheveux humides. Au moins ils avaient passé une étape, c'était déjà ça. Il songea vaguement à emmener Mi .. Shintarou dans leur chambre pour continuer, mais la chaleur du bain le retenait. Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse pour froler un bouton de chair déjà dressé. L'autre rompit le baiser.

"Arrête. Pas ici.

- Pourquoi ? On est bien dans ce bain !

- Oui, mais la porte n'est pas fermée. Et si quelqu'un d'autre que moi te voit excité, je devrai le tuer."

Le jeune homme à la vision d'aigle eut un moment déconnecté du monde réel, songeant à ce que son amant venait de dire. Il finit par sourire. Cela équivalait presque à une déclaration d'amour et il savait que ce n'était pas le fort de son tsundere. Il rit doucement et reprit les lèvres de Shitarou en laissant ses mains sagement dans ses cheveux.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Kagami entra dans la salle de bain. Les trois jeunes hommes, figés dans leur position, ne purent que constater leurs positions respectives, morts de honte. Le tireur fut le premier à réagir et il repoussa fermement Kazunari à l'autre bout du bain pour se dresser dans toute sa nudité. Il prit le temps d'enrouler une serviette autour de ses hanches tout en fixant le gêneur.

"Kagami ... Ce qui se passe dans cette pièce, reste dans cette pièce."

Il sortit le premier, gardant fermement son canard en plastique dans la main. Son petit ami, un instant submergé par tant de classe, sortit à son tour et le rejoignit en cours sous le regard ébahi du roux qui ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de voir.

Shintarou bouda toute la soirée, au grand damne de Kazunari.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Ils sont tellement cons et trop choux aussi ! **_


	9. L'expérience de Kise

_Arc en ciel_

_Bla bla bla : Et encore un ! Franchement ces idées qui viennent à cent mille à l'heure comment un peu à m'agacer, j'aimerai bien me concentrer sur autre chose ... Je voulais dire MERCI à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ** Je réponds à toutes bien sur mais ça me fait très plaisir de voir des commentaires ! Continuez comme ça, j'adore ! _

* * *

L'expérience de Kise.

Kasamatsu mit un bon moment à reprendre son souffle, exténué comme s'il avait joué plusieurs matchs à la suite. Il se tourna vers son désormais amant, qui lui souriait, nonchalamment appuyé sur son coude. Il rougit et se réfugia sous les couettes. Il avait couché avec Kise. Il serra l'oreiller pour cacher son visage. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : il avait couché avec Kise. Il fallait qu'il se le répète plusieurs fois pour bien le comprendre.

Mais un détail le turlupinait. Il se mordit la lèvre quand les mains du blond se posèrent sur ses hanches chaudes.

"Sempaï ..."

Ah, tiens, il reprenait le titre. Fronçant les sourcils, Kasamatsu se rappelait qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom pendant l'acte, le murmurant à son oreille pour le détendre. Mais il avait une certaine fierté et il n'allait pas lui demander de recommencer. Il grogna et consentit à relever la tête hors de la protection sommaire qu'il avait fabriqué avec l'édredon.

"Dis Kise ...

- Oui ? Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? Tu peux te lever ?"

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le brun retourne aussitôt s'enfouir hors de la vision de Kise. Il avait couché avec Kise et il avait été dessous. Comment avait-il pu laisser son köhai le prendre ? Il savait juste qu'il s'était laissé porter par les douces caresses du blond et qu'il avait brutalement arrêter de penser à autre chose quand il avait fait ...

Il se redressa pour de bon, un air mécontent sur le visage. Visiblement pour sa propre protection, Kise s'écarta un peu.

"Où est ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?

- ... Pardon ?

- Tu as déjà fait ça avec quelqu'un ? C'était qui ? Comment tu savais où est ce qu'il fallait ... et comment il fallait faire ?"

Kise eut un de ses sourires idiots que Kasamatsu détestait et trouvait tout simplement adorable.

"N-Non j'avais jamais ... c'était la première fois ...

- Menteur ! Je suis sur que tu mens !

- Mais non ! J'ai juste regardé un ou deux ... films ... pour m'entraîner ..."

Le brun resta un instant sans comprendre. Puis le lien avec la capacité de Kise à recopier ce qu'il voyait se fit.

"... tu veux dire ... que tu as ... fait ... ça ... comme un acteur porno ?

- Mais c'était pour toi ! Je voulais pas que Yukio ait mal ! Je suis désolé ! Ne me frappes pas !"

Il ne le frappa pas. Il lui envoya son coussin dans la figure quitte à le faire tomber du lit et ne lui autorisa plus l'accès à son corps pendant une semaine. Puis il finit par y revenir de lui même, en le menaçant de le frapper vraiment s'il lui reprenait encore un jour l'idée de regarder des pornos pour s'entraîner.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Ah la la, la copie c'est le bien quand même, moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir faire ça. *l'auteur sort* J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_


	10. Le gage de Kise

_Arc en ciel_

_Bla bla bla : Bigre de bigre, trois jours sans rien poster mais que deviens-je ! Eh bah j'ai eu mes résultats de partiels de premier semestre donc ça a foutu un coup au moral à toute ma promotion. Un tiers de personnes ont validé leur premier semestre donc ça fait un peu mal aux fesses ... Donc aujourd'hui l'ambiance à la fac c'était pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. ENFIN BREF. J'aime raconter ma vie, vous le saurez. Alors concernant cet OS : c'est une volonté à la base d'une amie à moi ... totalement barrée dans sa tête qui m'a dit : "t'es pas cap". Or ! je suis toujours capable ! Je relève tous les défis ! ( vous pouvez m'en lancez aussi tant qu'à faire ! ) ( ça fait beaucoup de "de Kise" mais bon, on ne choisit pas toujours. ) _

* * *

Le gage de Kise

Et voilà, il avait encore perdu. Fronçant les sourcils, Kise se releva en sueur et fixa Aomine qui récupérait le ballon une nouvelle fois. L'entraînement était bientôt terminé et heureusement. La plupart était en nage à cause de la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Mais Akashi était si inflexible qu'aucun des joueurs n'osait tirer au flanc. Kise remit ses cheveux blonds en arrière dans une tentative désespérée pour ne pas qu'il ne colle trop à ses tempes.

"Encore une fois !

- Ho, suffit hein. T'as perdu alors tu dois honorer ton gage."

Ah oui. Le gage. Il soupira. Au bout de trente défaites consécutives, Aomine avait le droit de lui donner un ordre précis, quelque chose à accomplir. La dernière fois, il lui avait demandé de voler la boîte de gâteau préféré de Murasakibara. Non seulement le pivot l'avait boudé pendant une semaine après qu'il lui ait rendu, mais en plus leur capitaine lui avait imposé le double pendant les séances d'échauffements. Mais tant que son coéquipier ne lui imposait pas de voler l'objet porte bonheur de Midorima ...

"Je veux que tu embrasses Akashi.

- ... Je te demande pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre, j'ai cru que tu m'avais demandé de ...

- T'as bien entendu."

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond et son regard doré se posa sur le roux qui donnait enfin le coup de sifflet pour signaler la fin de la séance. Le cotoyer était parfois terrifiant, alors l'embrasser ... Mais un pari était un pari, un gage était un gage et s'il fallait ça pour prouver quoi que ce soit à l'autre ... eh bien il le ferait.

"T'es vraiment détestable parfois Aominecchi."

Il s'avança au milieu du terrain alors que les premières années ramassaient les ballons. Il allait le faire et il allait le faire maintenant, sinon il allait réfléchir et se dégonfler. Et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'Aomine avait prévu si jamais il ne le faisait pas. Akashi tourna la tête vers lui quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

"Ryôta ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit que l'entraine ..."

Les lèvres de Kise se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes, lui coupant la parole et la respiration par la même occasion. Le gardant contre lui une dizaine de seconde dans un silence complet qui régnait soudainement dans la salle, il profita de ce baiser improvisé et à sens unique. Quand il le relacha, un jeune homme lacha la balle qu'il avait dans les mains, causant un bruit assourdissant. Seul Aomine souriait.

Kise s'essuya la bouche et fit un pas en arrière.

"C'était à cause de ...

- Daiki. Espèce d'imbécile, tu as vraiment des fantasmes bizarres."

Le prénommé leva un sourcil à cette remarque. Le capitaine n'eut aucun autre commentaire et partit se changer. Mais il souriait, remarqua le blond avant de le suivre et de s'excuser une bonne dizaine de fois.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : J'aime pas ce couple en vrai. Pitié dites moi que je m'en suis bien sorti. _


End file.
